Fler
thumb|150px|Fler Fler Biografie Der in West-Berlin geborene Fler wuchs auf, ohne seinen Vater zu kennen. Laut eigener Aussage hatte er in der Schule Schwierigkeiten wegen seines Benehmens (nicht seiner Leistungen), kam mit 15 Jahren wegen Angstzuständen in die Psychiatrie, danach in ein Heim, später ins betreute Einzelwohnen. Im Heim begann er eine Lehre als Maler und Lackierer, die er jedoch abbrach. Vorerst machte er sich in der Berliner Sprayer-Szene einen Namen. Für Fler, der sich selbst als hyperaktiv beschreibt, bedeutete die Karriere als Rapper einen Ausweg aus der Kleinkriminalität und finanziellen Schwierigkeiten. Bekannt wurde er ab 2002 durch seine Zusammenarbeit mit Bushido auf dem gemeinsamen Kollaboalbum Carlo, Cokxxx, Nutten (unter dem Pseudonym Frank White) und Bushidos Album Vom Bordstein bis zur Skyline. Im Oktober 2003 wurde er vom Berliner Hip-Hop-Label Aggro Berlin unter Vertrag genommen. Seine erste Single Aggroberlina (2004) stieg auf Platz 59 der deutschen Charts ein. 2004 verließ Bushido Aggro Berlin und gründet sein eigenes Label ersguterjunge, was zum Zerwürfnis zwischen Fler und Bushido führte. Über das vorgefallene gab es von beiden Seiten unterschiedliche Darstellungen, weswegen nicht bekannt ist, was wirklich zu dem Streit führte. Im Dezember 2004/Januar 2005 sorgte Fler durch seine Antwort auf Eko Freshs Diss-Track Die Abrechnung, in dem dieser hauptsächlich Kool Savas angriff, aber eben auch Fler, in der Szene für großes Aufsehen. In dem Track Hollywoodtürke greift Fler Eko Fresh, Royal Bunker und seinen ehemaligen Kollaborationspartner Bushido an. Von allen Seiten wurde geantwortet. Royal Bunker antwortete mit dem Track Wer? Fler? und Bushido mit Flerräter, auf dem er überraschenderweise Eko Fresh featuret, obwohl er ebenfalls auf Die Abrechnung von ihm angegriffen worden war. Die Antwort von Fler ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, er führte den Beef mit dem Track Du Opfer fort, in dem auch sein Label-Kollege B-Tight zu hören ist. Vermutungen, diese Battle-Tracks entstünden hauptsächlich zu Promotion-Zwecken, um die damit verbundene öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit zu nutzen, wiesen die Beteiligten zurück. Flers erstes Solo-Album namens Neue Deutsche Welle erschien am 1. Mai 2005. Die erste Single-Auskopplung war NDW 2005. Eine Melodie sowie die Vocals des Refrains basieren auf Falcos Hit Rock Me Amadeus. Schon vorab bekam Fler für sein Solo-Album Kritik von vielen Seiten, so wird dem Künstler vorgeworfen, mit neonazistischem Gedankengut zu kokettieren. In einem Bericht des ARD-Magazins Polylux rechtfertigt der Berliner Rapper seine teilweise sehr provokanten Titel mit den Features (Gastauftritten) auf seinem Album, die allesamt ausländischer Herkunft seien. Bei seinem Song mit G-Hot Nach eigenen Regeln geht es um das selbige. Sein Labelpartner Sido sagte am 17. Juni 2005 in der Sendung 17 auf VIVA, dass weder Fler noch sonst jemand bei Aggro Berlin ein Nazi sei. Im August 2005 drohte die Berliner Justiz dem Rapper mit zwei Jahren Haft wegen Sachbeschädigung. Er war zum wiederholten Male beim Sprayen erwischt worden und musste diesmal eine 5000-€-Strafe zahlen. Für Flers Album Neue deutsche Welle wurde im Vorfeld mit dem abgewandelten Hitlerzitat zum Angriff auf Polen (Original Hitler: Seit 5.45 Uhr wird jetzt zurückgeschossen. Werbung Fler: „Am 1. Mai wird zurückgeschossen“ in Fraktur) beworben. Das Marketing-Konzept des Fler-Labels Aggro Berlin ging auf, denn mit dem „Tabubruch“ verloren sie keine Käufer. Der ebenfalls umstrittene und mit mehreren Platten indizierte Ex-Aggro Berlin-Rapper Bushido behauptet, dass es sich dabei aber nicht „nur“ um Marketing handelt: „Das war nicht nur Aggro. Fler musste das selbst machen, aus Notwehr. Alle seine Freunde sind verdammt stolz darauf, dass sie Araber oder Türken sind. Da hat sich Fler halt als stolzer Deutscher hingestellt. Ich will mir nicht durch meinen tunesischen Vater ein Alibi verschaffen, und natürlich haben Kollegen von mir mit Nazi-Verweisen gespielt, zuletzt Fler. Aber wenn du die Reichsflagge in dein Logo nimmst und mit Glatzköpfen durchs Video fährst – dann darfst du dich über solche Reaktionen auch nicht wundern. Ich habe mich immer von diesem Mist distanziert.“7. Wo Fler die „Reichsflagge“ in sein Logo genommen haben soll, lässt Bushido, dessen „Co-Rapper“ Fler lange Zeit war, allerdings offen. Gemeint ist vermutlich der stilisierte Adler im „F“ von „Fler“ sowie die Schlussszene des Fler-Videos Neue Deutsche Welle 2005.8 Aggro Berlin hingegen wehrt sich vehement gegen den Vorwurf des Rassismus: „Keiner unserer Künstler oder Mitarbeiter ist rechtsradikal. Dieser Vorwurf ist absurd und entbehrt jeder Grundlage.“ (Aggro Berlin-Pressemitteilung, erschienen im Juni 2005). Auch Fler selbst zeigt sich bestürzt auf Grund der Vorwürfe und erklärte in Interviews und auf Konzerten, dass er auf keinen Fall ein Neonazi sei, er solche Menschen verabscheue und weiterhin nichts mit ihnen zu tun zu haben möchte sowie selbst überhaupt nicht wisse, warum man ihm so etwas vorwerfe. Abgesehen davon, äußerte er sich vor der „Nazi-Debatte“ auf seinem Album Neue deutsche Welle gegen Neonazis: „Ich schlage Nazis...“ („A.G.G.R.O.“). Mit seinem Track Identität bezieht er erneut konkret Stellung zu den Vorwürfen (z.B. „Ich bin kein Nazi, ich bin ein Deutscher mit Identität“ oder „Würden Nazis rappen, glaubt mir, wärn sie alle schon tot, ihr wollt jetzt irgendjemand ficken, fickt die NPD!“), erklärt woher der Hass in seinen Liedern kommt und weist weiterhin auf die, seiner Meinung nach, schizophrene Haltung der Gesellschaft hin, die seine Musik und die anderer verbieten wolle, aber Pornos und Quentin-Tarantino-Filme toleriere. Fler und Aggro Berlin wurden immer wieder in Zusammenhang mit der Debatte um ein Erstarken eines deutschen Nationalismus gebracht, welcher sich in Popkultur Ausdruck verschaffe. Diese Position vertritt unter anderem die Initiative I Can't Relax in Deutschland. Mittlerweile ist dem nicht mehr so, denn Fler veröffentlichte 2006 sein 2. Album Der Trendsetter, von da an verstummten die „Nazi-Vorwürfe“. Am 2. Februar 2007 hat Fler sein Mixtape Airmax Muzik auf den Markt gebracht. Sido kündigte schon im vorhinaus in einem Interview an, dass auf diesem Tape auf Angriffe zum Beispiel von Shok Muzik oder Bushido geantwortet wird. Zu dem Lied Was is Beef?, auf welchem Fler von Sido und Alpa Gun unterstützt wird, wurde ein Video gedreht und im Internet veröffentlicht. Auch zu Das is los! mit Alpa Gun und Bass Sultan Hengzt wurde ein Video gedreht. Im April 2007 wurde die Airmax Muzik-Tour von Aggro Berlin teilweise abgesagt. Grund war eine Erkrankung von Fler. Im Juli 2007 präsentierte der Rapper eine eigene New Era-Cap Kollektion, die in limitierter Auflage erschien. Am 25. Januar 2008 ist Flers drittes Soloalbum Fremd im eigenen Land erschienen. Fler erklärte in einem Interview im Vorfeld, dass er nach der Veröffentlichung von Neue deutsche Welle und den Nazi-Vorwürfen, bei Trendsetter mehr Wert auf Technik und Flow statt auf provokative Texte gelegt habe. Beim dritten Album wollte er nun beides vereinen. Die erste Singleauskopplung Deutscha Bad Boy erschien bereits am 11. Januar. Torch, ehemaliger Rapper von Advanced Chemistry, reagierte mit Empörung auf die Enteignung des Namens der ersten Chemistry-Single. Auch der Verein Brothers Keepers griff Fler und Aggro Berlin kurz nach Veröffentlichung des Albums, ähnlich wie bei Neger Neger von B-Tight, an. Der Musiksender MTV kündigte bereits vor der Veröffentlichung des Liedes Deutscha Bad Boy an, das zum Lied entstandene Musikvideo aufgrund zweideutiger und deutschnationaler Texte nicht zu senden. „„(Es) ist … kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Fler gerade in der rechten Szene einen enormen Fanzuwachs zu verzeichnen hat“. „Fler hätte - wenn er sich das Thema schon zu eigen macht - aufgrund seines Umfeldes durchaus das Potential, die Diskussion in eine Richtung zu lenken, bei der sich die rechte Ecke Deutschlands nicht unbedingt angesprochen und bestätigt fühlt.““ – Brothers Keeper e.V.15 Aus der Zusammenarbeit auf Fremd im eigenen Land entstand die Rapgruppe Südberlin Maskulin, zusammen mit Godsilla & Reason. Sie benannten sich nach dem gleichnamigen Lied auf dem Album. Der Name ist eine Referenz an die Gruppe Westberlin Maskulin, die von 1999 bis 2000 aus Kool Savas und Taktloss bestand und als einer der Vorläufer des deutschen Gangsta-Rap gilt. Vor der Veröffentlichung seines Albums Fler trennte er sich von seiner Plattenfirma Aggro Berlin. Aus seinem vierten Album, das am 27. März 2009 erschien, wurden bisher Check mich aus und Ich sing nicht mehr für dich (feat. Doreen) als Singles veröffentlicht. Am 27. März 2009 wurde bekannt, dass sich Fler mit Bushido ausgesprochen hätte und persönliche Differenzen aus dem Weg geräumt worden seien. Bekannt wurde dies dadurch, da sich beide in der MySpace-Freundesliste jeweils als zweitbesten Freund eintrugen.] Fler kündigte später indirekt einen Nachfolger von Carlo, Cokxxx, Nutten mit Bushido an, dazu unterschrieb er einen Autorenvertrag bei Bushidos Label ersguterjunge und Universal Music Publishing Germany. Er ist jedoch weiterhin Free-Agent. Am 11. September 2009 erschien dann Carlo, Cokxxx, Nutten 2 und stieg auf Platz 3 der Charts ein. Es war bisher Flers bester Charteinstieg. Alben von Fler 2002: Carlo Cokxxx Nutten (mit Bushido als Sonny Black & Frank White) 2005: Neue Deutsche Welle 2006: Trendsetter 2008: Fremd im eigenen Land 2008: Südberlin Maskulin (als Frank White, mit Godsilla) 2009: Fler 2009: Carlo Cokxxx Nutten 2 (mit Bushido als Sonny Black & Frank White) 2010: Flersguterjunge 2010: Berlins Most Wanted (mit Bushido und Kay One) 2011: Airmax Muzik II